mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Liu Kang (Aboodash56)
Liu Kang (劉鋼) is a character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He is one of the few original characters, debuting in the first Mortal Kombat arcade game. He serves as the protagonist of the first four games, the live-action films and the original comic book series, as well as one of the main protagonists of Mortal Kombat (2011) alongside Raiden. He became the Grand Champion of Mortal Kombat throughout the first four tournaments, a title that remained undisputed in the original timeline. Appearance At his debut, Liu Kang appeared to be among the dime a dozen Bruce Lee pastiches; an adult of Chinese origin with a bare chest, black pants, black wristbands, white socks and black kung fu slippers. From MKII and onward, he is depicted with shaggy black hair (even though Shaolin monks are bald), a red headband (which he gained at the end of the first game from Goro), spiked gauntlets, red and black kung fu pants, kung fu slippers, and a championship belt; still keeping his upper body bare (except in Mortal Kombat 4 where he has a tank top). This design is one of the most consistent in the series. He is depicted as a zombie in Mortal Kombat: Deception. He gains a ghastly grey tint on his decaying skin, showing the most damage on his peeling face. He retains his usual attire, but now wears a pair of Houan chains with hooks attached to his gauntlets given to him by Raiden when he became corrupted. In his ghost form, his attire is different than what his corpse wears, instead wearing mandarin boots and pants similar to his original with a new sash and chickenmark design on the sides. In Mortal Kombat X, 25 years after Mortal Kombat (2011), his hair has now grown past shoulder length and keeps it tied like a ponytail. He also wears a red and black vest with a black dragon decal and short sleeved shirt underneath, brown gauntlets, black pants with red outlines, black socks and brown martial arts shoes. He also keeps his old championship belt and his trademark red headband. Combat characteristics Powers and abilities Liu Kang has proven himself to be one of the most powerful characters in the series' span, emerging victorious from every Mortal Kombat tournament he's been involved in. Liu Kang possesses incredible agility, acrobatic skill and martial arts, though the latter is more common. These skills were developed during his training with Bo' Rai Cho, who also taught Kang the Flying Kick technique. It is suggested that Kang meditates regularly in order to keep increasing strength as well as maintain it. Due to his recurring status as the Mortal Kombat champion, Liu Kang hardly seems to age. Liu Kang is commonly associated with the element of fire, which comes in the form of shooting firebound projectiles. He appears to have some degree of control over it as the fireballs sometimes form dragon-like shapes, and has even used the element for finishers as well. Kang also appears to possess a degree of shapeshifting, able to transform himself into a Chinese dragon which includes a serpentine body with small arms. In Shaolin Monks, the form is also revealed to have fire-breathing capabilities, most likely associated with his ability to use fire. In MKX, Liu Kang is shown to be able to manipulate his Yin and Yang energies through the Dualist variation, firing searing hot blasts of light in his Yin state along with healing properties while firing dark energy blasts and strengthening himself through his Yang state. He is also shown firing these dark projectiles in Story Mode. Signature moves *'Flying Kick:' Liu Kang flies across the screen and connects with a kick to the opponent's torso. In MK 2011 this is called Flying Dragon Kick. This move was used to defeat Shang Tsung. In his Dragon's Fire variation in MKX he does a double kick which is called Double Dragon Kick. (MK, MKII, MK3, UMK3, MKT, MK4, MKG, MK:D, MK:SM, MK:A, MKvsDCU, MK 2011, MKX) **''In MK 2011'', the enhanced version is called Flame Dragon Kick. Liu Kang's leg becomes covered in fire, making him quicker and increases damage. **In MKX, the enhanced version has more range and does more damage, and Liu Kang is armored while performing it. In the Dragon's Fire variation, enhancing the Double Dragon Kick will turn it into a Bicycle Kick after the first kick is landed, which can once again be enhanced (see the enhanced version below for more information). **The Flying Kick can also be used by the player's created Kombatant in Armageddon. *'Dragon Fire:' Liu Kang sends a fiery flame in the shape of a dragon across the screen out of his hands at his opponent. He is also able to shoot it in the air, and kneel down to send it at his opponent's feet. In MK 2011, this is called High Fireball. In MKX, the Fireballs themselves, their names and the way Liu Kang fires them change according to the variation chosen. In the Flame Fist variation the move is called Fireball, while in Dragon's Fire it is called Dragon's Fire and can be charged or canceled. (MK, MKII, MK3, UMK3, MKT, MK4, MKG, MK:D, MK:SM, MK:A, MKvsDCU, MK 2011, MKX) **In MK 2011, the enhanced versions are called High Dragon Fire and Low Dragon Fire. The fireball takes the form of a flaming black dragon. **In MKX, the enhanced versions are larger and do more damage in the Flame Fist variation. In the Dragon's Fire variation, the enhanced versions make Liu Kang fire two fireballs in a row. If enhanced once again, he will fire two additional ones, in a total of four. *'Large Fireball:' Liu Kang fires a larger fireball that sets his opponent on fire. (MK:SM) *'Bicycle Kick:' Liu Kang flies across the screen with a series of multiple kicks to the opponent's torso. (MKII, MK3, UMK3, MKT, MK4, MKG, MK:D, MK:SM, MK:A, MKvsDCU, MK 2011, MKX) **In MK 2011, the enhanced version is called Bicycle Steps. Liu Kang's feet become enshrouded by fire, speeding up his kicks and adding an extra 3 kicks. **In MKX, the enhanced version is called Bicycle Flurry. Liu Kang will add four additional hits for a little more damage and is armored while performing it. In the Dragon's Fire variation, the Bicycle Kick can also be enhanced at any point to interrupt the series of kicks and make Liu Kang stomp his opponent in the head, bouncing them on the ground and allowing for a juggle. **This ability can also be used by Shujinko and the player's created Kombatant. *'Dragon's Tail:' Liu Kang does a cartwheel kick on his opponent, similar to his first Mortal Kombat Fatality. Pressing another attack button will allow Liu Kang to follow up with another move that varies depending on the pressed button. (MKvsDCU) *'Shadow Bicycle Kick:' A faster version of bicycle kick which leaves a red shadow, this is somewhat copied from Johnny Cage's Red Shadow kick, but Liu's Bicycle Kick makes it his own. (MKT) *'Windmill Punches:' Liu Kang delivers a series of quick punches to his opponent at the height of their chest. This replaces the Bicycle Kick in the Flame Fist variation. (MKX - Flame Fist Variation) **The enhanced version knocks the enemy away with a Dragon's Roar at the end. *'Shaolin Flame:' Liu Kang claps his fists together, engulfing them in flames and increasing the damage of his punches and fireballs for some time. (MKX - Flame Fist Variation) *'Parry:' Liu Kang gets in a parry stance with flames emitting from his hands. If his opponent attacks him while he's like this, he'll disappear in a burst of flames, reappear behind his opponent and deliver a swift surprise punch in the back. In MKX, in his Flame Fist variation, it's known as Dragon Parry, where he counters the opponent knocking them down with a flaming kick then he stomps the opponent on the chest. If enhanced immediately after the stomp hits, he will do a second stomp, which is part of a Brutality requirement. (MK 2011, MKX) **The enhanced version in MK 2011 is called Burning Parry. If Liu Kang is struck, he will connect with an uppercut. *'Dragon's Roar:' Liu Kang delivers a powerful back fist knocking back and down the opponent. (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Dragon's Wrath, it does more damage and knocks the enemy away for a greater distance. Liu Kang is also armored when performing it. *'Light Metamorphosis:' Liu Kang switches to the Light state, in which he gains new moves based on the element of Light. (MKX - Dualist Variation) **'Solar Flare:' Liu Kang fires a burst of light at his opponent. This replaces his Fireballs in this state and variation, and so there are also Low Solar Flare and Air Solar Flare. The enhanced versions are larger light bursts that cause more damage and knock the enemy down. **'Yin:' Liu Kang heals himself by standing still and focusing his energy. This lasts as long as the button is held and leaves him vulnerable to enemy attacks because he's unable to block while performing it, but can also be canceled by a dash. However, if the button is simply released and the move is not dash canceled, Liu Kang has additional health replenished. *'Dark Metamorphosis:' Liu Kang switches to the Dark state, in which he gains new moves based on the element of Darkness. (MKX - Dualist Variation) **'Soul Sphere:' Liu Kang fires a dark and reddish projectile at his opponent, which will not directly damage him/or her, but can be "frozen" in place at any time and position in the arena by performing Stop Sphere. It will explode some time after being stopped, damaging the opponent if him/her is nearby. This replaces his Fireballs in this state and variation, and so there are also Low Soul Sphere and Air Soul Sphere. **'Yang:' Liu Kang focuses dark energy into his fist, giving charge to the next Soul Sphere to be fired, which increases its damage and reduces the time it takes to explode. The longer the button is held, the more charge the Sphere will receive. *'X-Ray Move - Chin Up:' Another move based on his first Mortal Kombat Fatality, Liu Kang performs a butterfly kick and uppercut, which damages his opponent's jaw and skull and causes them to fly in the air. As they come back down he kicks them in the face, causing another damaging blow to the jaw and skull. (MK 2011) *'X-Ray Move - For the Shaolin:' Liu Kang delivers a jab to the face and a punch to the stomach before giving a palm to the nose, breaking the skull. Afterwards he kicks the opponent's stomach and delivers two more punches to the face before chopping the opponent's neck, shattering their vertebrae. Finally he kicks the opponent's face, and delivers three punches to the back, the third punch with enough impact to burst the opponent's ribcage. (MKX) Other Moves *'Free-Fall Super Move:' Liu Kang, his fists on fire, spins around hitting his opponent several times. Then he fires a Dragon Blast at them, knocking them to the ground. (MKvsDCU) *'Throw:' Liu Kang grabs his opponent, punches them three times, then either delivers a final fiery punch (Forward Throw), or climbs on top of them and kicks them in the back of the head (Backwards Throw). (MK 2011) *'Throw:' Liu Kang grabs his opponent and delivers a few rapid punches to the chest and two more to the head, another to the chest then he kicks the opponent away. (MKX) Fatalities *'Deadly Uppercut:' Liu Kang simply does a buttefly twist and uppercuts his opponent. The opponent isn't explicitly murdered unless it is used as a Stage Fatality, and was created to show Kang's faith in the Shaolin way. In Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks, the opponent explodes into pieces upon hitting the ground. In MKvsDCU and MKX, this was a special move instead of a Fatality. This Fatality has been integrated into his X-Ray move for MK 2011. (MK, MKII, MK:SM) *'Dragon Bite:' Liu Kang's signature Fatality, in which he morphs into a large dragon and consumes the upper body of his opponent. In the Game Boy version of MKII, he still turns into a dragon and scorches his opponent alive. The remains explode a few seconds after, scattering the bones. This Fatality was turned into an Animality in MK3 and back into a normal Fatality in MK4. In MK4, the dragon picks the opponent up after biting the opponent, violently shaking him/her, before slamming the corpse back to the ground. In MK 2011, the dragon takes on a chrome-like appearance similar to the game's logo, complete with flames coming out of the dragon's nostrils. It is also called The Beast Within in MK 2011. (MKII, MK3, UMK3, MKT, MKG, MK4, MK:SM, MK 2011, MKX) *'Arcade Drop:' Liu Kang disappears, then an arcade cabinet of MK crushes the opponent. Afterwards, Liu Kang reappears and does his victory pose. In MK vs DCU, Liu Kang does not disappear, the arcade severely crushes the opponent, but the opponent still squirms. (MK3, UMK3, MKT, MKvsDCU) *'Incinerate:' Liu Kang disappears and reappears inside his opponent as living fire, immolating the victim from the inside before reappearing. (MK3, UMK3, MKT) *'Fire Shot:' Liu Kang tosses the opponent high in the air, then destroys them with a fireball. (MK4, MKG) *'Soul Invasion:' Liu Kang transforms his body into a spiritual state and enters the victim's body, possessing it. A second later, the victim rips their own head off to reveal Liu Kang's head replacing it before bowing down. (MK:D) *'Focused Fireball:' Liu Kang extracts what appears to be the opponent's chi and charges it with his own before firing it back at the victim, tearing them to pieces. (MK:D) *'Fiery Head Clap:' In a manner similar to Jax, Liu Kang claps on his opponent's head. The only difference is that he charges his arms with fire. (MK:SM) *'Fire/Kick Combo:' Liu Kang fires a large fireball which sets his opponent on fire. He then does his Flying Kick, making them explode. (MK:SM) *'Shaolin Soccer:' Liu Kang uppercuts his opponent's head off, then does a backflip kick that sends the head flying towards the victim's body, making it explode. (MK:SM) *'Arm Rip:' Liu Kang tears off his opponent's arms and beats them to death with them. (MK:SM) *'Bonebreak Combo': Liu Kang kicks his opponent's leg then snaps their arm, leg and neck. (MK:SM) *'Giant Stomp': Liu Kang kicks the opponent in the gut, sending them back and on the floor. He then jumps and impales the opponent in the gut, twisting his legs to make the lower half of the opponent explode. (MK:SM) *'Fire Combo:' Liu Kang uppercuts the foe and then bicycle kicks him/her then slams down with a flaming fist to the torso. (MKvsDCU) *'Fist of Flame:' Liu Kang bows and charges his hand with fire, then punches his fist through his opponent's chest and pulls it back out, leaving his arm bloodied and the opponent with a gaping wound in their chest as they collapse onto the ground in defeat. He used this move to defeat Shao Kahn in Story Mode. (MK 2011, MKX) *'Splitter:' Liu Kang performs a backflip kick, launching his opponent in the air. He proceeds by summoning fire on his feet, before jumping feet-first in the air, impaling his opponent with both legs. Finally he splits both legs, ripping the opponent upper and lower body apart. Blood continues to rain after Liu Kang lands. (MKX) Other Finishers *'Friendship #1: Dancing Monk:' A disco ball comes down from the top of the screen and Liu Kang dances. (MKII) *'Friendship #2: Shadow Theater:' A projector screen appears and Liu Kang uses his fingers to make a shadow puppet of the MK dragon. (MK3, UMK3, MKT) *'Hara-Kiri: Liquidation:' Liu Kang releases what appears to be green fire and melts himself. Similar to one of Ashrah's Fatalities. (MK:D) *'Animality'/'Fatality:' Liu Kang transforms into a dragon and eats the upper half of the opponent. (This was a Fatality, but later became an Animality and then back into a Fatality) (MKII, MK3, UMK3, MKT, MK4, MKG, MK: SM, MK 2011) *'Multality #1: Dragon Breath:' Liu Kang turns into a dragon and breathes fire onto his enemies. (MK:SM) *'Multality #2: Trial By Fire:' Liu Kang creates several fireballs that makes enemies explode when hit. (MK:SM) *'Brutality: Rage Mode:' Liu Kang covering himself in flames, running towards his opponents, fires an exploding fireball at the foe, and pounding his opponent and stomping them to death. (MK:SM) *'Babality:' Liu Kang will try to perform a cartwheel, only to fall on the ground and cry. (MK 2011) *'Brutality #1 - Hot Head:' Liu Kang jumps and fires a fireball at the opponent's head, turning it into flaming bones. (MKX) *'Brutality #2 - Dragon's Den:' Liu Kang rushes at his opponent and performs an elbow blow at the opponent, blasting their torso off. (MKX) *'Brutality #3 - Kounter Top:' Liu Kang parries his opponent and knocks them down, forwarding with three powerful stomps on their chest; the last one leaving a gaping hole in their body and popping their head off. (MKX - Flame Fist Variation) *'Brutality #4 - Tread Lightly:' Liu Kang performs a Bicycle Kick and then stomps them on the head, crushing it and sending blood and skull fragments flying. (MKX - Dragon's Fire Variation) *'Brutality #5 - Hot Mess:' Liu Kang throws a large fireball that burns a gaping, charred hole through their abdomen. (MKX - Dualist Variation) *'Brutality #6 - Deep Fried:' Liu Kang throws his Low Fireball at the opponent, but it completely burns off the skin of their legs and lower torso. (MKXL - Secret) Personality A Shaolin monk of the White Lotus sect who has trained his body to perfection, Liu Kang has been the most consistent hindrance to Shao Kahn and his attempts to conquer Earthrealm for himself. Because of his background, he has been shown to prefer non-violent resolutions when possible, though when the need arises, he is more than capable of holding his own with any of the fighters in the Mortal Kombat series. Despite having defeated many who have attempted to do Earthrealm harm, Liu Kang seems to bear a particular antipathy for Shang Tsung, and this rivalry only intensified after his death by Shang Tsung's hands. Before this event, he was considered the de facto main character of the series, as he achieved victory in every Mortal Kombat tournament he was involved in. After his death, he becomes a twisted effigy of his former self, slaughtering the wicked and innocent alike. In spite of this, the name of Liu Kang is synonymous with justice, strength, and discipline. History Pre-Mortal Kombat Orphaned as a child, Liu Kang was taken in by the Order of Light's Shaolin Temple, hidden in the mountains of Honan Province in China. Trained in the teachings of the Great Kung Lao, Liu Kang's talent in the martial arts caught the attention of Lord Raiden. Raiden saw Earthrealm's last hope in the young warrior monk, and took Liu Kang to see the legendary Outworld master of martial arts, Bo' Rai Cho to further the young Shaolin's development. After several years Liu Kang's training was complete, and then he was enrolled into the top secret White Lotus Society, an order of warriors created by Raiden to defend the Earthrealm.Mortal Kombat (2011) Original Timeline= Mortal Kombat Tournament After several years Liu Kang's training was complete, and then he was enrolled into the top secret White Lotus Society, an order of warriors created by Raiden to defend the Earthrealm. As the tenth generation of the Mortal Kombat Tournament approached, Liu Kang was summoned by Shaolin Grandmaster Wu, and was sent by the Temple of Light to defeat Shang Tsung. He desired to defeat Shang Tsung and bring the tournament back to its Shaolin owners. As he made his way to the tournament, he met and became friends with movie star Johnny Cage and Special Forces agent Sonya Blade.Mortal Kombat At the time of Liu Kang's entry, Outworld had won nine Mortal Kombat tournaments in a row. It is unknown which opponents Kang fought throughout the tournament, but he eventually earned the right to challenge Goro, the current Champion of Mortal Kombat. By exploiting the Shokan's overconfidence, Liu Kang defeated Goro and became the new Champion. Upon hearing of Goro's defeat, Shang Tsung challenged him.Mortal Kombat After an epic battle, Liu Kang defeated Shang Tsung with his Flying Kick, taught to him by Bo' Rai Cho. Shang Tsung's defeat caused the island to self-destruct. Liu Kang then escaped from the Island with the help of Kung Lao, who was posing as a masked guard.Mortal Kombat Outworld Tournament Coming home from Tsung's Island, he found many of his Shaolin brothers killed in a vicious attack by a Tarkatan horde. Enraged, Liu Kang decided to travel to Outworld, backed by fellow White Lotus member and spiritual brother Kung Lao, Raiden, Sub-Zero (the younger brother of the original Sub-Zero, who was killed by Scorpion), and Smoke to seek revenge. Before he traveled to Outworld, Liu Kang went to Hollywood to seek Johnny Cage's help.Mortal Kombat II Luckily, Liu Kang arrived at the right time as Cage was being attacked by a Tarkatan horde. Now joined with Johnny and Sonya's superior Jax Briggs, they finally traveled to Outworld. At the tournament, he and Kung Lao met Kitana, and Liu Kang began to fall in love with her. He eventually learned the true nature of the Outworld tournament, but competed anyway.Mortal Kombat II While it is unclear as to what matches took place, it is known that Liu Kang fought Shao Kahn, eventually defeating the emperor. It is likely that he faced Kintaro and Shang Tsung as well, overpowering the latter once more despite his youth and renewed powers, and this time right in front of Shao Kahn himself. Unable to accept defeat, Kahn ordered his forces to destroy the Earthrealm warriors, forcing them to return home and prepare for the coming invasion.Mortal Kombat II Earthrealm Invasion After returning to Earthrealm, Liu Kang, along with Kung Lao, began training a new generation of Shaolin warriors, only to be interrupted when the invasion began. As Kahn's extermination squads were sent to kill Earth's chosen warriors, Liu Kang found himself as the primary target. Kung Lao went against Shao Kahn and was seemingly killed by a powerful blast from the emperor. Enraged, Liu Kang challenged Kahn to Mortal Kombat and defeated him once again, causing the emperor and his forces to retreat back to Outworld. The souls that Kahn had stolen were set free, and just before the portal closed, Liu Kang was thanked by Kitana for his part in saving both Earth and her own realm from Shao Kahn.Mortal Kombat 3 Netherrealm Invasion Liu Kang traveled to America to look for a new generation of Shaolin warriors to train. While there in America, he met his old friend Kai. The two then traveled back to China, where Liu Kang trained Kai to be a Shaolin warrior. However, the peace was not to last, as the fallen Elder God Shinnok had escaped from the Netherrealm through a portal to Edenia. Upon learning that Kitana had been captured, Liu Kang set out on his own to save her, but was unsuccessful. Liu Kang returned to Earth, where he began gathering Earth's warriors to save Earth and assist his mentor, Raiden.Mortal Kombat 4 Eventually, Liu Kang confronted the fallen Elder God Shinnok and once again emerged victorious, effectively ending his attack on Earth. Liu Kang returned to the Shaolin Temples, believing he has lost Kitana forever. However, the Edenian Princess appeared through a portal from Edenia and thanked Liu Kang for all he had done. She offered him a chance to join her at the throne of Edenia. However, due to his responsibilities as a Mortal Kombat Champion, Liu Kang was forced to decline her offer. Although he loved Kitana he had to do what he felt was right.Mortal Kombat 4 Death by the Deadly Alliance For many years, Liu Kang went on to enjoy relative peace. However, the Deadly Alliance would make itself known on Earth by its successful assassination of Liu Kang. Shang Tsung posed as Kung Lao and approached the champion as he was practicing his katas. Shang Tsung, after being beaten down by Liu Kang, would be assisted by Quan Chi, who injured Liu Kang by hitting him in the back with a projectile while he was focused on Shang Tsung. Shang Tsung used this distraction to gain the upper hand and broke Liu Kang's neck, consuming his soul shortly afterwards. Liu Kang's mutilated body was discovered by his fellow Shaolin monk Kung Lao, and he was laid to rest at the Wu Shi Academy, where a shrine was built to honor him.Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Resurrection and as a spirit In the culmination of events, Raiden released his godlike essence in order to destroy Onaga, presumably killing both Quan Chi and Shang Tsung in the process. Liu Kang witnessed these events through Shang Tsung's eyes. While it is unknown whether or not Quan Chi and Shang Tsung truly died, it has been established that the thousands of souls that Tsung consumed in the past were released, including that of Liu Kang. Furthermore, Raiden, now somehow corrupted in his reformation, reanimated Liu Kang's body and sent it on a rampage, slaughtering many of Liu Kang's fellow Shaolin monks. Liu Kang's spirit decided to stay in Outworld to assist in the war against Onaga, but he soon discovered his body's "resurrection" and was stricken by what he had done. Although Liu Kang wasn't technically responsible, he couldn't help but feel responsibility for the actions committed by his corpse.Mortal Kombat: Deception He also learned about his comrades and how they had been enslaved by Onaga. From there, Liu Kang enlisted the mysterious ninja Ermac as an ally, and had two missions to complete. The first was to try and save his friends from Onaga, the second to defeat and stop his body from doing further harm. Liu Kang was actually aware that Shujinko was deceived by Onaga into getting the Kamidogu. However, Liu Kang gladly taught Shujinko his techniques to help him. With that finished, Liu Kang then set out to complete his missions with Ermac. Liu Kang successfully saved his friends from Onaga's enslavement and had an emotional, albeit short, reunion with those closest to him, even the love of his life, Kitana. After going separate ways with his friends, Liu Kang set out to accomplish his most dire task - reuniting with his body.Mortal Kombat: Deception Battle of Armageddon According to Nightwolf's bio, Kitana was accompanied by the spirit of Liu Kang. The bond between them was strong; thus she was able to keep his energies intact until a way to reunite his body and soul could be found. Nightwolf transferred the bond from Kitana to himself and accepted the role as Liu Kang's new spiritual anchor.Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Liu Kang's corpse, however, still has a score to settle with his murderer and arch-nemesis, Shang Tsung. Despite Shang Tsung gaining the upper hand and reaching the top of the Pyramid of Argus, Liu Kang's corpse eventually caught up with him and held him in place with his hooks. This caused Shang Tsung to revert back to his elderly form. In the end, neither Nightwolf nor Liu Kang's corpse survived the Battle of Armageddon. With Nightwolf's death, Liu Kang's spirit lost its anchor to the physical plane and was forced to pass on.Mortal Kombat: ArmageddonMortal Kombat (2011) |-|Alternative Timeline= Changing the Timeline Mortal Kombat Tournament While meditating in the Wu Shi Academy, Liu Kang received strange visions about the future and the Battle of Armageddon sent by a mysterious entity. Having no idea what happened or the meaning of the things he just saw, Liu Kang headed to the Wu Shi Academy arena and fought against Kung Lao in a qualifying bout to determine who stood a better chance of victory. Liu Kang was able to defeat Kung Lao and became the chosen warrior to represent the shaolin at the tournament.Mortal Kombat (2011) Upon heading to Chai Wan Bay at Hong Kong and boarding the Nethership, Liu Kang crossed paths with Johnny Cage and helped him defeat Kano's Black Dragon thugs. After defeating the thugs, Liu warned Johnny it would be wise to watch both his back and his mouth, as little men out to make a name for themselves like Kano will be common at Shang Tsung's tournament.Mortal Kombat (2011) Character Relationships *At a very young age, he became orphaned. *He was raised by Shaolin monks, who taught him the way of the spiritual warrior. *Trained by Bo' Rai Cho to defeat Shang Tsung. *Raiden is his mentor, friend and father figure. *Friend and Rival to Kung Lao, whom he considers as his younger brother. *Friend and ally of Johnny Cage, Sonya, Jax, Kitana, Kung Lao, and Sub-Zero (the younger). Original Timeline *Defeated Kung Lao at a qualifying match. *Encountered Kitana and was warned about Shang Tsung by her. *Defeated Johnny Cage near the end of the first tournament. *Defeated Goro during the finals of the tournament. *Faced Shang Tsung in the final challenge of the tournament, and defeated him. *Became the Champion of Mortal Kombat by winning the tournament. *Saved by Ermac when Shang Tsung's Island was on self-destruct. *Escaped the Island alongside Kung Lao. *His academy was attacked by Baraka's tarkatan hordes before the Outworld Tournament. *Fought alongside Kung Lao in the Outworld Tournament to avenge his Shaolin masters. *Defeated Shang Tsung again despite his youth and renewed powers. *Defeated Kintaro near the end of the Outworld Tournament. *Defeated and seemingly killed Shao Kahn at the end of the Outworld Tournament. *Joined the fight against Shao Kahn during the Earthrealm Invasion. *Defeated the Lin Kuei Cyborgs alongside the Earthrealm warriors. *Defeated Sheeva during the Temple fight. *Defeated by Sindel during the Temple fight. *Defeated Shang Tsung at Shao Kahn's Fortress. *Saved Earthrealm once more by defeating Shao Kahn at the Earthrealm Invasion. *Encountered Kai and recruited him to join the White Lotus Society. *Saved Fujin from Shinnok's army alongside Kai and Raiden. *Defeated Shinnok at the Jensei Chamber. *Kitana offered him a chance to rule alongside her as King of Edenia, but he declined due to the responsibilities as the Mortal Kombat Champion. *Killed by Shang Tsung after Quan Chi interfered in Deadly Alliance. *His soul was freed by Raiden's sacrifice. *Revived and reanimated by Raiden (Zombie). *Allied with Ermac to free his friends (Spirit). *Killed the Shaolin Monks at his tomb (Zombie). *Trained Shujinko his fighting styles in order to fight Onaga (Spirit). *Succeeded in freeing his friends from Onaga's control (Spirit). *Aided by Nightwolf for restoring his body and soul (Spirit). *Along Raiden, they were defeated by Kung Lao and Fujin (Zombie). *Joined the Battle of Armageddon, not on either side, only to kill Shang Tsung (Zombie). *Prevented Shang Tsung from reaching Blaze (Zombie). *His spirit passed on before Armageddon's conclusion due to the death of Nightwolf, his spiritual anchor at the time. Alternative Timeline *Received strange visions about the future and the Battle of Armageddon from the Mysterious Woman. *Defeated Kung Lao at a qualifying match. *Encountered Kitana and was warned about Shang Tsung by her. *Defeated Johnny Cage near the end of the first tournament. *Defeated Goro during the finals of the tournament. *Faced Shang Tsung in the final challenge of the tournament, and defeated him. *Became the Champion of Mortal Kombat by winning the tournament. *Saved by Ermac when Shang Tsung's Island was on self-destruct. *Escaped the Island alongside Kung Lao. *His academy was attacked by Baraka's tarkatan hordes before the Outworld Tournament. *Fought alongside Kung Lao in the Outworld Tournament to avenge his Shaolin masters. *Witnessed Kung Lao's death at the hands of Shao Kahn. *Defeated and seemingly killed Shao Kahn at the end of the Outworld Tournament. *Started to feel guilty for Kung Lao's death. *Joined the fight against Shao Kahn during the Earthrealm Invasion. *Allowed Raiden to look into his mind to learn about his visions. *Learned from Raiden that his visions were sent by the Mysterious Woman to prevent Armageddon. *Went to the Temple to witness Nightwolf's sacrifice. *Discover that most of his friends were killed by Sindel and her allies and that Sindel injured Kitana. *Pleaded Raiden to save Kitana. *Defeated and killed Shang Tsung at Shao Kahn's Fortress, freeing the souls that Shang Tsung stole, including the Great Kung Lao. *Defeated and Killed Shao Kahn with the help of Raiden. *Survived the Earthrealm Invasion, alongside Raiden, Sonya, Johnny Cage and Kitana. *Assisted in the reconstruction of Earthrealm, alongside Raiden. *Around the time he and Raiden were visited by the family of the late Kung Lao to honor him. *Learned more about Armageddon and his visions from Raiden at the Wu Shi Academy. *Joined the fight against Shinnok during the Netherrealm Invasion. *Saved Fujin from Shinnok's army alongside Raiden. *Was manipulated by Tanya. *Learned that Tanya was allied with Shinnok. *Defeated the revenant versions of Kung Lao and Jade in an Edenian prision. *Saved by Kitana from Tanya. *Remained in Argus Island to aid Kitana's forces. *Invited Bo Rai Cho to return with him to Earthrealm, to teach more warriors at the Wu Shi Academy. *Encountered Kai and recruited him to join the White Lotus Society, taking him as his student. *Did not accept Kung Jin at his academy, but took him through Raiden. *Received visions about Shinnok's return. *Visited by Raiden at the Wu Shi Academy. *Met Cassie Cage, Jacqui Briggs and Takeda Takahashi. *Visited Bo Rai Cho at the Sky Temple alongside Raiden. *Witnessed Bo Rai Cho getting attacked by Shinnok during the assault on the Sky Temple. *Defeated by Shinnok during the assault on the Sky Temple. *Fought the revenants alongside Raiden. *Defeated Kung Lao at the Sky Temple. *Aided by Fujin, Cassie Cage, Jacqui Briggs, Takeda, Kung Jin, Kitana and Sub-Zero in the fight against the revenants. References Category:Aboodash56's Mortal Kombat Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Non-Fanon Characters Category:Cameo Appearances Category:Characters Category:Deceased - Original Timeline Category:Alive - Alternative Timeline